


A Birthday Visit

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Jess!Lucifer, Mentions of Sam!Lucifer, Sam is 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets a special visitor on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



> Written as an early birthday present for Kris. (CrankyWhenProvoked)

Sammy kept glancing at the clock on the wall, his pulse pounding in his ears. Every minute that passed seemed like an eternity as he waited impatiently for midnight. He was practically vibrating with want, his breaths coming quickly. He glanced nervously at the door, as if trying to will the lights in the hall to go off, as if he could make his brother come upstairs and go to his room for the night. 

As soon as the hands on the clock hit midnight Sammy felt a chill come over him and looked over to see his window slowly being opened. He held back the sound that wanted to escape his mouth, waiting until the man who had just entered his bedroom made a simple gesture, sealing the room tightly, preventing any sounds from escaping the room.

When he knew it was safe to do so, Sammy climbed out of his bed, practically throwing himself into the man’s arms. He let out a happy little moan as the man, Lucifer, picked him up. Sammy wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, his legs wrapping around Lucifer’s waist. 

Lucifer kissed him hard, possessively, his hand moving to rest on Sammy’s ass. Sammy moaned into the kiss, arching into Lucifer’s touches. He was carried to his bed, and Lucifer grinned seductively as he slowly began to undress Sammy.

Sammy swallowed hard, knowing what was to come, and yet at the same time still a bit fearful. The fear always came, yet swiftly disappeared as Lucifer took his time kissing and caressing Sammy’s body until the boy was practically vibrating with want.

“Lucifer, please,” Sammy whined, not even sure what he was asking for. It was too much, yet at the same time not hardly enough.

Lucifer grinned down at him, the moonlight from the window making his blonde hair almost seem to glow. “Patience, Baby,” he whispered, his voice dripping with dark promises. He continued to work his way down the boy’s naked body, teasing his nipples with his forked tongue.

Sammy moaned with pleasure, forcing himself to keep his eyes open, when all he wanted to do was close them and let himself get lost in sensation. He tensed up briefly when he felt Lucifer’s fingers brush against his hole and had to force himself to relax. The fear returned momentarily, but was soon removed when Lucifer gently bit down onto his nipple, causing him to gasp in pain and pleasure.

Sammy arched up into Lucifer’s mouth, letting out a muffled curse when he felt the man’s first finger enter his body. He was about to apologize for swearing when Lucifer moved to his other nipple, teasing it in the same manner he had treated the first one with. Sammy felt a fresh wave of arousal course through him as Lucifer slowly worked the finger in and out of his body.

Lucifer continued his downward path, pausing to lick and nibble at Sammy’s navel before moving on to the boy’s cock. Sammy let out a choked off moan as Lucifer took his entire length into his mouth, sucking and licking at the flesh, the feeling of Lucifer’s forked tongue driving him wild. He bucked up into Lucifer’s mouth as the man began to work a second finger into his hole.

Sammy was lost in overwhelming sensation, not knowing if he should thrust more into Lucifer’s mouth, or back onto Lucifer’s fingers. The decision was made for him when Lucifer held him down by his hip, making Sammy stay still and just take what he was being given.

This was far from the first time Lucifer had come to him, and this blonde haired, blue eyed version of him wasn’t the only one Sammy had seen. There had been others, one a beautiful blonde woman with eyes that had reminded him of Dean’s. In that guise Lucifer had come to him the first time, pinning Sammy to the bed and had ridden him hard and fast, taking Sammy’s virginity with a smile on her face as she licked her lips with that forked tongue.

The other guise he tended to come in was tall, taller than Dean, taller than Dad. And he had a body that made Sammy drool with want. Dark haired with hazel eyes similar to Sammy’s own. And the size of that guise’s cock. Sammy groaned at the thought of that monster cock, how it had felt inside of him, how he had felt like he was being torn in two, and yet at the same time how fucking good it had felt, how proud of himself he had been at taking the whole damn thing.

But this version of Lucifer, this tall, blonde man, was the one who came to him the most often. This Lucifer was the one Sammy dreamt of, the one he fantasized about, the one who got him hard in seconds flat and had him begging and moaning like a little whore. 

“Lucifer, I need more,” Sammy breathed more than said, eyes dark with lust.

Lucifer pulled off of his cock, a cocky grin on his face. “Do you need this?” he asked, making a brief motion and instantly becoming as naked as Sammy. “Or how about this?” his appearance shifted to the dark haired man, equally naked, his monster cock hard. “Or possibly this?” once more his appearance changed, this time to the blonde woman. Lucifer took her hand and ran it down Sammy’s chest before taking the boy’s aching cock into her hand, slowly stroking it.

“The first one, need, want you to fuck me.”

Lucifer shifted back to the guise he had appeared in, grinning at Sammy before giving the boy a tender kiss. “Mm, still so tight right now. I should probably stretch you a little more.”

Sammy shook his head, “No, want you in me, now, please, god, please want you in me.”

Lucifer chuckled, “If you insist.” He grabbed Sammy’s hips, pulling the boy closer to himself, spreading Sammy’s legs. The head of his cock nudged at Sammy’s ass, teasing the boy. Before Sammy could complain Lucifer entered him in one almost brutal thrust.

Sammy cried out. Pain and pleasure warring for dominance. He reached up, grabbing at Lucifer’s shoulders as the man began to fuck him hard and fast. His fingers dug into Lucifer’s skin, drawing blood as the man slammed into him time and again. Sammy was so hard, so on edge, and the second the head of Lucifer’s cock hit his prostate it was over for him, and he came with a shout, covering both of their chests with his release.

“That’s it, Baby,” Lucifer said in that seductive voice of his, “get us both all nice and sticky with your come.”

Sammy groaned, body shaking as waves of pleasure washed over him, Lucifer’s cock moving faster and faster inside of him, as if it had a life of it’s own. He had barely come down from his orgasm when he felt Lucifer wrap his hand around his cock, stroking him back to hardness. Sammy whimpered, it was too much, but when he was about to complain Lucifer took his mouth in a bruising kiss, silencing his protests.

All too soon Sammy was on edge once more, and he cried out Lucifer’s name. The man kept thrusting into him, harder than before, hands clamped onto Sammy’s hips, fingers leaving bruises onto Sammy’s flesh. Sammy cursed, eyes clamping shut as his second orgasm ripped through him, adding to the mess on their chests. He could feel Lucifer’s thrusts begin to come more erratically and gave an almost startled shout when Lucifer bit down onto his shoulder as he began to come.

Sammy was panting, body shaking. He winced as Lucifer slowly pulled out of him, relief and loss warring in his mind. He was tired and sore, yet content in a way that was hard to come by in his life.

Lucifer kissed him softly, standing from the bed, fully dressed once more. “Happy 14th birthday, Sammy,” he said softly. “Until we meet again.”

And then, as if he had never been there, Sammy found himself alone in the room once more. He glanced over at the clock, eyes widening as he saw that it was only 12:01 AM, as if time had stopped while Lucifer had been there. But then again, it always seemed to be that way, an eternity and no time at all.

He let out a little sigh, pulling his pajamas back on before crawling back under the covers. He prayed that it wouldn’t be another month before he saw Lucifer. He was still shaking, body thrumming with pleasure when he heard a small knock at his door.

“Sammy? You awake?” Dean asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m up.”

Sammy watched as his brother walked into the bedroom, a small package in his hands. He noticed the way Dean seemed to sniff the room before shaking his head. “Um, just wanted to give you this before Dad gets up. Happy Birthday, Little Brother.” As he walked to the door Dean paused, “You might wanna air the room out, Sammy. Don’t need Dad walking in on this place smelling like you’ve been jacking off for the last few hours.”

Sammy grinned, a blush covering his face. Dean would think that, but in a way that was for the best. Sammy knew if his brother had any idea of Sammy’s visitor he’d try and find a way to stop it, because Sammy knew without a doubt that the man who came to him, the man who seduced him time and again was the Devil himself. Sammy knew it was wrong, yet he couldn’t help himself, the devil knew him too well.

He opened the package, and chuckled at the small stack of porn mags and lube. His brother would think to give him that for his birthday. And as thoughtful as that was, nothing compared to having the real thing, even if it did come at the price of Sammy’s soul.


End file.
